ratchetfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rüstungen
'''Rüstungen '''waren Anzüge, welche ihren Besitzer vor Schäden schützten. Jede Rüstung konnte unterschiedlich viel Schaden absorbieren und reduzieren. Während seines Kampfes gegen Imperator Otto Zerstörer konnte sich Ratchet eigene Rüstungen kreieren. Rüstungen Ratchet & Clank Old School Ratchet Ratchet & Clank 2 MegaCorp Kommandoanzug Tetrafiber-Panzerung Duraplate-Rüstung Elektrostahl-Rüstung Carbonox Rüstung Ratchet & Clank 3 MegaCorp Kommandoanzug Magnaplatten-Anzug Adamantium-Anzug Aegis Mark V-Rüstung Infernox-Rüstung Ratchet: Gladiator Marauder Rüstung Rächer Rüstung Kreuzritter Rüstung Herausforderer Rüstung Liberator Rüstung Renegade Rüstung Ratchet & Clank: Going Mobile Aegis Mark V Rüstung Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters Old School Ratchet Lauffeuer-Rüstung Schleiminator-Rüstung KristallX-Rüstung Elektroschock-Rüstung Megabomben-Rüstung Hyperboreatik-Rüstung Chamaleon-Rüstung Feuerbomben-Rüstung Schock-Kristall-Rüstung Breitsalven-Rüstung Dreifachwellen-Rüstung Eis II-Rüstung Pirscher-Rüstung Secret Agent Clank Geheimagent Clank Anzug Gefängnis Anzug Q-Team Uniform Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction Piloten Anzug Nachtstern Rüstung Helios Rüstung Terraflux Rüstung Trillium Rüstung Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty Abenteurer Anzug Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Holoflux Rüstung Ectoflux Rüstung Thermaflux Rüstung Hyperflux Rüstung Ratchet & Clank All 4 One Piloten Anzug Q-Team Uniform R.I.D.A. VI Anzüge Ratchet & Clank Q-Force Piloten Anzug Riesen Clank Q-Team Uniform Q-Team Rüstung Legenden Rüstung Meister Rüstung Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Nebulox-Rüstung Halsabschneider-Rüstung Terachnoiden Rüstung Unterlings-Rüstung Volcanox Rüstung Galerie 384px-ratchetsizematt7dpb7.png|Old School Ratchet Old school suit psasb7yy9y.png|Old School Ratchet in Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Tetrafibrezdu5p.png|Tetrafieber Rüstung Tetrafiber armor psasx5lsq.png|Tetrafieber Rüstung in Playstation All Stars Battle Royale 433px-duraplatedblr9.png|Duraplate Rüstung 433px-electrosteel5ox3c.png|Elektrostahl Rüstung 439px-carbonox armor6mxm3.png|Carbonox Rüstung Commando Suit.png|MegaCorp Kommandoanzug Magnaplate armoruwysa.png|Magnaplatten Rüstung Adamantine armorgblni.png|Adamantium Rüstung Aegis mark iv armor7uiob.png|Aegis Mark V Rüstung Infernox armorkhsma.png|Infernox Rüstung 342px-manaurerarmor2twlqy.png|Marauder Rüstung 295px-avenger2taxg1.png|Rächer Rüstung 294px-crusador0oo45.png|Kreuzritter Rüstung 295px-vindicatorrypo2.png|Herausforderer Rüstung 306px-liberator armou4oixu.png|Liberator Rüstung 308px-renegadehoaoc.jpg|Renegade Rüstung Wildfirefob29.png|Lauffeuer Rüstung Wildfire armor62zme.gif Sludge mk 9b5xgg.png|Schleiminator Rüstung Sludge mk9 i armor.gif Cristallixouen2.png|KristallX Rüstung Crystallix armorw3sea.gif Electrochocewsul.png|Elektroschock Rüstung Electroshock armorzms5g.gif Mega-bombeo3i6j.png|Megabomben Rüstung Mega-bomb armor remasibdlg.gif Hyperborean armor94uov.gif|Hyperboreatik Rüstung Chameleonarmordjuhq.gif|Chamaleon Rüstung Pyro-bombeegjjo.png|Feuerbomben Rüstung Firebombarmorfqd08.gif Shockcrystalarmorytda1.gif|Schock-Kristall-Rüstung Pyro-bullezbjgd.png|Breitsalven Rüstung Wildburst armor24i9r.gif Triplewavearmorfwf9m.gif|Dreifachwellen Rüstung Ice ii armorwndf9.gif|Eis II Rüstung Stalkerarmoro2j2y.gif|Pirscher Rüstung Agent clankcujz0.png|Geheimagent Clank Anzug Prison ratchet5vkvm.png|Gefängnis Anzug Convict ratchet98u3y.png|Gefängnis Anzug in Tools of Destruction Dr Nefarious.png|Metall Außenhaut All4onecaptainqwark.png|Q-Team Uniform 378px-ratchetpilotqwjm1.jpg|Piloten Anzug Blackstar armorr1kbt.png|Nachtstern Rüstung Heliosj4s3v.png|Helios Rüstung Terrafluxu0ujh.png|Terraflux Rüstung Trillium.png|Trillium Rüstung A trilliumindlw.jpg|Trillium Rüstung in Playstation Move Heroes Ratchet for bootyckkyt.png|Abenteurer Anzug 360px-22102011053ayzru.jpg|Abenteurer Anzug in All 4 One Ratchet-and-clank-future-a-crack-in-time-20090626063511265 640w-1-.jpg|Holoflux Rüstung 326px-ectofluxmqs2a.png|Ectoflux Rüstung 325px-thermaflux8lkfr.png|Thermaflux Rüstung 326px-hyperfluxj0kb7.png|Hyperflux Rüstung 640px-photo0211mwuru.jpg|Ratchet's R.I.D.A. Anzug 640px-photo0212cpkox.jpg|Clank's R.I.D.A. Anzug 640px-photo02059uu45.jpg|Qwark's R.I.D.A. Anzug 640px-photo0202hxk7j.jpg|Nefarious R.I.D.A. Anzug Giant clank2zjqc.jpg|Riesen Clank 640px-11937ratchet prfess5.jpg|Q-Team Rüstung 640px-dsc 0328mzsxh.jpg|Ratchet's Legenden Rüstung 640px-dsc 03304psos.jpg|Clank's Legenden Rüstung 640px-dsc 0329wdss3.jpg|Qwark's Legenden Rüstung 360px-ratchet master pfz47.jpg|Ratchet's Meister Rüstung 360px-qwark master arc1s0a.jpg|Qwark's Meister Rüstung 640px-dsc 0350x9sms.jpg|Clank's Meister Rüstung Nebulox Armor.png|Nebulox Rüstung Thug Armor.png|Halsabschneider Rüstung Terachnoide armorgyp4s.png|Terachnoiden Rüstung Volcanox armor modelsqk40.png|Volcanox Rüstung Nether armor6oix6.png|Unterlings Rüstung Trivia Die am meisten auftretende Rüstung war die Metall Außenhaut, mit der jeder Roboter ausgestattet war. Abgesehen von Quest for Booty überdeckte die letzte Rütung immer Ratchet's ganzen Körper. Dies könnte damit zusammenhängen, das die finale Rüstung den ganzen Körper schützen sollte. Die Finale Rüstung wurde von Spiel zu Spiel schwächer. Die Carbonox Rüstung absorbierte 90 % Schaden, die Infernox Rüstung 80 %, die Trillium Rüstung 65 % und alle finalen Rüstungen danach nur noch 50 %. Es könnte sein, das man dadurch die letzten Spiele schwieriger machen wollte. Obwohl Panzerungen von verschiedenen Spezies gemacht wurden, scheint jede für Ratchet gemacht zu sein. Jede Panzerung hatte Löcher für seine Ohren und einen Ausgang für seinen Schwanz. Es ist möglich, das die Anbieter die Rüstungen extra für Ratchet modifiziert hatten. Sowohl die Terraflux Rüstung aus Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction als auch die Rüstungen Holoflux, Ectoflux, Thermaflux und Hyperflux aus A Crack in Time endeten alle mit dem Sufflix -flux, was darauf schließen lässt, das diese Rüstungen alle zu einer Serie gehören könnten. Auftritte Ratchet & Clank Ratchet & Clank 2 Ratchet & Clank 3 Ratchet: Gladiator Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters Secret Agent Clank Ratchet & Clank: Going Mobile Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time Ratchet & Clank All 4 One Ratchet & Clank Q-Force Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Playstation Move Heroes Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Siehe auch Waffen Geräte In anderen Sprachen Kategorie:Rüstungen Kategorie:Gadgetron Kategorie:MegaCorp Kategorie:GrummelNet